Moon Numbers
by Lady Demoonica Darkmoon
Summary: Sasuke is unable to win against Itachi, so he settles for the second part of his plan, restarting his clan, but how to make sure the Sharingan is passed on? MPreg, but no Yaoi and no pairings.


LDD: I've been a MPreg fan for 11 years, you are not going to make me change my mind by sending me flames. I understand perfectly well that in real life a male pregnancy would be impossible, but considering a fetus can grow and survive outside of the womb in a womans body, it's called an Ectopic Pregnancy, what is stopping the same thing from happening within the male body? Hormone levels? I can just see Sasuke and Naruto having to take high levels of Premmerin to keep their bodies from rejecting the implanted embryos.

One time Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime, manga, game, web comic, or book characters found in this story. I do not own any TV show or movie who's title is in this story. Do not sue me, I have nothing. I'm not making money from this story it is for fun only. Original characters are mine, this story is mine, the word Demoonica is MINE!!! Sorry about that... enjoy the story.

WARNINGS: MPreg!Sasuke, MPreg!Naruto, and oddly enough this isn't YAOI, yeah, didn't think you see the day when a story had MPreg and no gay men, huh?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Moon Numbers

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Never let it be said that all the Kyuubi no Youko did was sleep inside of it's container. In truth, having it's Chakra stolen for fifteen odd years had made the fox demon spirit very testy and had became even more so as time passed.

'Kit.'

'Go back to sleep, stupid fox.' Naruto mumbled off-handedly to the demon.

'NO.'

'Ah! Shit! Don't bark at me like that! I almost missed the tree branch!' Naruto stopped his bounding from tree to tree, and placed a hand against the trunk of the tree he was in. 'Fine. What now? I'm out running in the forest like you wanted, fox. You know, I think that the villagers would get a kick out of knowing the great demon kitsune, Kyuubi, was female and even goes into heat like a normal old fox.' Naruto mentally poked the Kyuubi through the chakra cage. 'At least all you do is get even more pissy than normal for a few weeks and want me to go running through the pines at all hours of the day and night.

The Kyuubi growled in it's cage, rattling the chakra prison. 'Let me out, kit.' Was the answer.

'Pff. No way!'

And being so distracted with his conflict with the Kyuubi, Naruto never realized that he was not alone until it was much, much too late. He slumped forward, completely knocked out, falling from the tree and into the waiting arms of the Sound ninja. And inside of Naruto's head the Kyuubi howled in outrage.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sasuke blinked open his eyes. Now where was he? His lifted his head, for it had been hanging down, his chin resting on his chest. "Nn."

"Ah. Awake already?"

Sasuke tried to glare at Orochimaru, but it was useless, he was unable to see the bastard snake master. He was unable to see anything.

A half-crazed chuckle. "Eyes failing you?"

Sasuke growled. "Bastard!" He tried to attack in the direction of Orochimaru's voice.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Orochimaru tisked. "You shouldn't do that, you are in such a delicate condition right now. Remember?"

Sasuke paused in mid swing. "Con...dition?"

"I'm sure you'll have remembered by the next time you wake up." Sasuke felt the thin metal of a needle as it slid into his neck. The last words he heard before collapsing onto the floor were, "And by then, you'll have someone to keep you company for the next ten months."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sasuke stared at Naruto from across the room. He remembered Orochimaru's words, all though somewhat fuzzily. What he didn't think was that he would wake up to find the blond Konoha ninja strapped down to a bed, just like him, in his 'privet' hospital room.

When would Kabuto arrive? Sasuke really needed to use the toilet, damn the evil extra pressure on his bladder. Of course now he was thinking clearly and remembered what Orochimaru had been talking about. Sasuke hated drugs, he never did handle them very well. Sasuke shifted and focused his emerald green-colored eyes on the small bump in his lower abdomen.

It was there, it was really and truly still there. This was all that crossed Sasuke's mind.

It felt weird, not that he could feel anything yet. Better to say that it seemed weird. Yes, that was a better way of putting it. It seemed weird, knowing that his body was being used as an incubator. A baby, no, two babies were growing there.

His eyes flickered over to Naruto. How had Orochimaru gotten his filthy hands on Naruto? And what was worse, Sasuke could just make out the gauze taped across Naruto's lower abdomen. Orochimaru had performed the same screwed up procedure on Naruto.

Not that it had been against Sasuke's wishes at the time, he knew after four years of training at Sound that he would never be able to kill Itachi. So he settled on the second part of his plan, restart his clan. Only there was one problem, the Sharingan was only passed down through Uchiha females. He'd tried learning Naruto's Sexy no Jutsu, but it was useless for his needs, it took too much chakra to keep it going for more that a few hours and he hated to admit it, but without better knowledge of the female body Sasuke couldn't make the needed internal changes.

It was little over a year earlier that Orochimaru had struck a deal with the Uchiha heir, Orochimaru wanted the Sharingan for himself and had planed to take Sasuke's body as his host, but Sasuke's lack in ablilty lead to a different idea. For Sasuke's eyes, literally, Orochimaru promised the Uchiha his own heirs, heirs who would carry the Sharingan. Besides, Orochimaru knew that if this worked, he would have more suitable Sharingan wielders to pick from if Sasuke's eyes turned out to be useless, who cares if he had to wait a little longer?

So here Sasuke was, a little over a month after having the two eggs implanted in his body. A son and a daughter, or Orochimaru had said that they would be. Here he was strapped down because he was on as Orochimaru called it 'bed rest' and because if Sasuke wasn't, then the stress on his 'not made to carry children' body would likely cause him to bleed to death.

The medical ninja, Kabuto, came in routinely during the day to make sure he got the small amount of walking he was allowed to do, mostly going to the bathroom. He also was the one who gave Sasuke the hormone supplements that kept his body from rejecting the 'foreign' objects in his body.

"Naruto." Sasuke mumbled, looking at his childhood rival and friend. "Why is Orochimaru doing this to you? Does he want the power of the Kyuubi, too?"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A week later, Naruto was finally allowed out of the coma like state that Orochimaru was keeping him in. Sasuke was being allowed to sit up slightly, his hands and feet not strapped down, and he saw Naruto awake.

"Don't try to free yourself." Sasuke's voice cut through Naruto's hazy thoughts.

"Sasuke, you bastard!" Naruto attempted to sit up. "Hey! I'm strapped down!"

"Way to state the obvious, idiot." Sasuke sighed. "And I'll have you know that my parents were married long before my conception."

Naruto growled. "You damn well know what I mean!"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: Please leave a review! Thank you! 


End file.
